


Behind Bars

by Riverchester



Series: s13 - random thoughts and Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Profound Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverchester/pseuds/Riverchester
Summary: Instead of searching for Jack, Cas finds himself locked up in hell, right next to an almost powerless Lucifer. Is there any chance to get out? Any chance to contact Dean and let him know about this?13x07 Coda "War of the Worlds"





	Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I kinda am in a dry spell right now, or rather in a situation where I write a lot but don't like anything of it. That's why I didn't post the stuff I wrote for episodes 5 and 6 and concentrated a bit more on my other ongoing fic. I'm still not super happy with this coda, but I kinda feel better posting at least something.  
> It's a bit of what I imagined would be going on with Cas and Lucifer being fellow inmates, and it evolved on it's own to include Dean and Sam. Yeah, I basically just hope you like it and that it makes any sense to you XD

Castiel rattles the bars although he knows it leads to nothing. He’s trapped and there is no chance to escape with how Asmodeus warded the cell. It doesn’t change the task high on the agenda; Finding Jack and protecting him is now even more important than before, but locked behind bars, Castiel can do hardly more than musing. He needs to get out of here, now. And if Lucifer told the truth, if Michael really is planning on invading this reality, he has to tell Sam and Dean as soon as possible. Damnit, he should’ve told Dean about it when he had him on the phone.

He hears the footsteps before he sees a man coming around the corner, facing his cell, and Castiel narrows his eyes when he sees his face.

“Arthur Ketch?” he asks plainly.

“Hello Castiel. Long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?”

Ketch takes a look around the room before he settles his eyes on the angel again, a mischievous smile on his face. “Well, it seems like Asmodeus needs a bit of help fulfilling his plans.”

“And you volunteered? Why?” Castiel does remember that the hunter of the British Men of Letters has a questionable moral, but to offer his services to hell?

“As you two seem to be old besties, maybe you could bring me into the loop, Castiel?” Lucifer asks from the cell right next to him.

Castiel sighs, he had almost forgotten – or suppressed -  that the weakened archangel is his neighbor. “This is Arthur Ketch, a member of the British Men of Letters. He… caused some trouble for Sam and Dean over the past months.”

“A former member,” Ketch corrects, “Let’s just say we had some conflicting opinions. Now I’m working on my own, without anyone telling me what to do.”

“Oh, and that’s why you bootlick Asmodeus? Yeah, totally makes sense,” Lucifer snorts.

“You know, you’re pretty mouthy for a locked up archangel with low to no power. I’m standing on the good side of those bars.”

Lucifer shifts to the front of his cell, speaking to Castiel although they can’t see each other “Tell me again why your family of choice didn’t kill him. Not that I’d complain, it’ll be fun doing so myself after getting out of here.”

Castiel thinks for a moment, remembering what Dean had told him on the drive to the bunker. “If I remember correctly, you _were_ killed. Dean told me Mary put a bullet in your head, so how can you even be here?”

Ketch leans against the wall opposing the two cells and lets his eyes wander between their residents. “Well, she did put a bullet in me, but I took precautions, and that’s mostly the reason I’m here now. You see, a witch once helped me out with a very assistant charm, but now that it did the trick, I need this specific witch to renew it. Unfortunately, I had to learn that she got killed by Lucifer.”

The archangel grins; Castiel can’t see it, but he can hear it in his voice. “Oh, you mean Rowena? Yes, she’s a bit more than just medium roasted by now.”

“See, and there we have the crucial point why I’m here. I bet the offspring of an archangel has enough power to do me a favor.”

“You want my son,” Lucifer snarls, breathing in deeply, “You really think I’d let you help Asmodeus find my son and use him? Has your mother not told you to better not make Satan your enemy? I’ll rip your heart out, right after I roasted your limbs one by one.”

Ketch just looks annoyed. “Are you finished with your evil torturing plan? I’m offering you a chance to outbid Asmodeus.”

Castiel squints his eyes. He doesn’t know what to make out of Arthur Ketch so far. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I _could_ help you to get out of here. I believe that you will track down the Nephilim more easily, having a connection and so on, but I want my payment.”

“First of all, how do you intend on letting us out of here? You think you’ll just open those cells and that’s it?” Lucifer says through gritted teeth.

“Oh, no, of course not. And I’m not the one who will open them in the first place. Fortunately, it serves us well that Asmodeus decided on locking up our good Castiel here too.”

Castiel has no idea what that should mean, but after a few moments of silence he hears Lucifer laugh loudly from the other cell. Arthur Ketch starts to grin too, and Castiel is more than confused.

“I really don’t know what you are laughing about,” he says.

“Oh, come on Castiel,” Lucifer laughs, “It’s obvious why Asmodeus put _me_ behind bars, but you’re not really important in his little game, except for the fact that you’re the best bait for the Winchesters.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “I don’t think that Sam and Dean- ”

“Are you stupid or just naïve? It got around to every goddamn angel and demon, and probably every amoeba by now, that Dean Winchester will storm the castle the second he hears about his sweetheart being in danger, no matter how much it stinks of a trap. So of course, Asmodeus knows it too, and he’ll just wait for the right moment to casually let them know about you being here. Your knight in shining armor will stroll in to save you, and if it works, I’m all up for it,” Lucifer sighs, “Never underestimate a Winchester saving his loved ones, I kinda had to learn that the hard way.”

“Same here,” Ketch adds, “And that’s exactly the plan. Asmodeus wants to see the Winchesters dead, and he’ll decoy them as soon as he has the right plan to make it happen.”

“I hate that family, but I have the feeling we might need these two idiots to find my son. When I have him back, and when we fought off Michael 2.0, you are free to ride into the sunset with your prince charming as much as you want.”

Castiel blushes, his grace is limited in the cell so that his body reacts to Lucifer’s talk. “I think you overestimate my relationship with Dean.”

The archangel laughs loudly. “Oh, I don’t think so, lil bro. You know, I’ve been in that head of yours for some time and these memories made me ache for popcorn. I mean, you two are basically living a really bad chick flick. And I saw Dean’s face when I killed you. So heartbreaking.”

“It’s really not like that.” Castiel says quietly.

“Whatever,” comes from the other cell, “But I still bet loverboy will get us out of here. And I suppose that’s where you come into action.”

Ketch straightens himself and grins almost smugly “Well, I could pay a visit to the Winchesters and tell them about your whereabouts.”

“No,” Castiel interjects quickly, “Jack has priority now, and Sam and Dean will search for him when I don’t answer my phone. They know this is more important than me.”

Castiel watches as Ketch walks closer to his cell, stopping right in front of the bars. “You know, I heard Asmodeus talking to Dean over your phone earlier. He used your voice to tell him you got a lead on Jack, so I don’t think the Winchesters will bother with searching for the Nephilim. That is, unless I tell them to.”

No, that couldn’t be happening. He has to warn Sam and Dean immediately. But he doesn’t trust Ketch. “You’ll follow them and lead Asmodeus to Jack when they’ve found him. No, I can’t let you do that.”

There has to be another way. Castiel focuses on Dean in his mind, trying to send over a message. It doesn’t work, though; he doesn’t reach Dean from this cell. Castiel is sad. Once, it would have been no problem to contact the hunter in his mind. In a time when their bond had been stronger. But with how often he had failed the Winchester, had betrayed him and was rejected in return… It almost hurts Castiel physically to know that this special connection has faded. But he still hopes to make up for it. He needed to come back from the death to be with Jack, to guide him, but Castiel _wanted_ to come back for Dean.

“I know what you are trying to do, but it won’t work, Castiel,” Lucifer says almost annoyed.

“That’s the thing here,” Ketch says, still standing close to Castiel on the other side of the bars, “I can help them find the kid for Asmodeus, or for you. Promise me I’ll get what I want and we have a deal.” The last sentence is directed to Lucifer.

There’s silence for several minutes, and Castiel knows that the archangel doesn’t like this either. But do they have any choice?

“Deal,” Lucifer says carefully, not completely convinced.

Arthur Ketch grins and leaves the hall without a word and Castiel rests his head on the bars. _Dean,_ he thinks with all strength he can muster, _please hear me…_

 

\----------

 

Dean scratches his head once again. In the last minutes, his sculp itched incessantly, and there’s also this faint pain. He needs more sleep, but the recent events are too time consuming to rest for more than a few hours.

“I don’t like it,” he says to Sam in the library of the bunker, “Cas sounded okay on the phone, he said he has a lead on Jack, but where the hell is he? I mean, what were all those demons doing in the bar? Maybe I should call him again.”

“Dean, come on, it’s Cas. He’s probably fine. And he’s not the only one searching for Jack, Asmodeus is sending out his demons and Cas probably had to get away from them.” Sam sounds reasonable, but still…

“We don’t even know if his powers are alright. He came back from the Empty, what if he’s not at one hundred percent” Damn, I should’ve gone with him.”

“Dean, calm down. It didn’t seem to me like he was strained or exhausted. Could you please have a little bit more trust in him.”

Dean doesn’t like this. He just got Cas back and now he had to say goodbye again. Figures; when did a win last longer than a few days for him? He needs to concentrate on other things. Ketch is still out there, doing whatever, and it’s not like the rest of the monsters just drop killing people. He and Sam still have their family business. But concentrating would be much easier if he hadn’t this constantly growing headache. And the itching is getting worse too.

“I’m taking a shower,” he tells Sam, who just nods and sighs as if he’s glad that Dean occupies himself with something. There’s probably wood chips or gravel or something like this in his hair. How in the world does Sam manage to look as clean with his mane?

The water helps with the itching and the warm steam has him feel a bit more clearheaded, but it only lasts for about half an hour. It’s in the middle of the night by now and he finally decides on hitting the sack. His ears pound but the rest of his body is so exhausted that he falls asleep nonetheless. He dreams; only glimpses of darkness, of light, of a voice calling. It’s like a puzzle that gets pieced together until Dean gets the hint of dark hair and blue eyes. _Cas_. His chapped lips mouth something but he is either silent himself, or Dean simply doesn’t hear what he’s saying. But he doesn’t need to hear anything to know that something’s wrong. The surrounding is blurry and the only clear thing in this whole image are Cas’ pleading eyes, unfocused until they stare right back at Dean.

He jolts up from sleep, his heart pounding in his chest, his ears ringing and a sharp pain in his head. This wasn’t just a dream, it was too intense. After a few deep breaths, his heartbeat almost calms to normal and Dean glances over to the alarm clock on his night stand. He’d only slept for about an hour. Dean quickly realizes he won’t fall asleep again and stands up to get a drink from the kitchen. He notices the light coming from the library. So Sam is still awake.

With a bottle of beer he joins his brother and slumps into a seat at the table.

“I thought you went to bed? I checked up on you half an hour ago and you were snoring loudly,” Sam says, turning his eyes away from the screen of his notebook.

“I woke up. I… had a strange dream. About Cas,” Dean answers, staring into the room. He is still occupied sorting through all the images rushing through his mind a few minutes earlier.

Sam screws up his eyes. “Dude, I really didn’t need to know that.”

Dean reacts a bit delayed, but blushes deeply when the implication of his brother gets through to his mind. “Oh, gross, Sam. As If I’d tell you about that.” When his little brother’s eyes widen in surprise he quickly adds, “Not that it ever happens. No, it’s… I don’t even know, man. It was a really weird dream. Like Cas had been trying to tell me something, but I couldn’t hear him, and he looked almost afraid. I’m worried.”

Sam sighs, but he seems to be a bit worried too now. They both know that weird dreams could mean something in their business. Especially when a telepathic angel is involved. “Then call him, Dean.”

Just when Dean wants to do exactly that – he already brought his phone with him from his bedroom in the intention to call Cas – the brothers hear the unmistakable sound of the bunker’s front door opening and closing. Dean gets up from his seat to greet Cas, but he stops in his track and grabs a gun when he sees Ketch coming down the metal stairs in the war room, all dressed up like they used to know him. Sam does the same and they are both ready to shoot a load of bullets into his body, but Ketch raises his hands and speaks.

“Yes, I know I’m the last person you’d expect, but I have information about your angel.”

Dean’s hands tremble for a split second, but he keeps his posture, asking Ketch to leave his hands over his head and to go on.

“He got caught by Asmodeus in the bar where we parted company,” the Brit explains.

“That’s impossible,” Dean hisses, “I’ve called him after that.”

Ketch sighs and steps closer, his hands still raised. “Yes, well, it wasn’t Castiel talking. Asmodeus has his phone and he tricked you into believing your angel is still searching for the Nephilim.”

“And how do you know that?” Sam asks.

“I was there.”

Dean tightens the grip on his gun and walks over to the other man, grabbing him by his posh tie and pressing the barrel under his jaw. “Say that again,” he grits.

“Cool down, Dean. I didn’t harm a hair on your sweetheart’s head. He’s in excellent physical constitution. For now. Unlike his fellow inmate.” When both Dean and Sam look at him quizzically, Ketch adds, “You know, I would’ve expected more than an out of power archangel when I met Lucifer.”

Dean loses the grip on the other man’s tie and steps back, visibly confused. “That’s not possible,” he murmurs just when Sam says something in the same meaning.

“Well, it is. But he’s not any danger right now.”

The brothers look at each other, both thinking the same, and Dean can see Sam take out his phone. He definitely calls their mom’s phone number. After a few moments, he hangs up, shaking his head. “It’s still dead.”

Dean turns his attention back to Ketch. “Why are you here?”

“Can you please let me sit down first? I don’t ask you to put those guns away, but I’d rather discuss any following steps in a seating position.”

He watches the Brit for a moment before he steps back further and follows the man into the library to sit down. Sam does the same, not taking his gun down for one moment.

“Talk,” Dean says.

“You need to find Jack before Asmodeus does, preferably, and I guess it’s rather complicated without the help of an angel, who kind of has a special relationship with the Nephilim. So here’s my offer: I’ll get you into hell, you’ll free Castiel and Lucifer, we all search for the devil’s offspring and after I got my payment, you’ll never see me again.”

Dean snorts. He must be kidding. Does he really think they would agree to such a ridiculous plan?

“Tell me one reason why we should agree to this, why we would need your help instead of simply shooting a bunch of bullets in your head, killing you for sure this time.”

“Well, of course it’s your choice, but for one, I’d hate to help Asmodeus finding the kid, and for two, the new Sheriff in hell plans on using your pet angel as bait to kill you.”

“If he already expects us to go and save Cas, why would we need you and your plan?” Sam asks.

Dean doesn’t like the thought of Cas being behind bars in hell, but he knows the angel would want him to keep searching for Jack instead of rescuing him. He’s about to tell the man so, but a sharp pain shoots through his head that has him lose the grip on his gun. Dean cries out and presses a hand to where he believes lies the source of the pain.

“Dean? What’s up?” It’s Sam’s voice, he knows it, but suddenly it sounds like miles away or like muffled through cotton.

The pain doesn’t stop, it gets worse and Dean presses his eyes close because even the faint light in the library blinds him. And again he is met with images flashing through his mind, too fast to make them out, but it’s the same feeling as when he had the dream of Cas earlier. No, not dream, _vision_. He had seen Cas in a cell and now he experiences it again, only multiplied a dozen times in the intensity.

It stops hurting only slowly and at some point, his surrounding comes into view again, prominently Sam shaking him.

“Dean, hey, talk to me.”

“It hurts… It’s… it’s Cas,” he hisses, barely able to breath, but the pain fades away and just the ringing in his ears and white sparkles before his eyes remain.

His brother, and even Ketch, looks worryingly at him when he gains control about his motions again.

“Fascinating,” the Brit says eventually and both brothers glare at him.

“Yeah, I’m peachy, thanks for asking,” Dean nearly coughs, but Ketch doesn’t mind him and keeps talking.

“I mean, I knew about the connection, it’s a well-known fact with the Men of Letters, but it’s even closer than I thought.”

It’s Sam’s turn to look confused. “What the hell are you talking about? Are you doing this to him?”

“What? No, it’s a telepathic bond between your brother and the angel Castiel. It’s always been there, ever since Dean was raised from hell, but I have to admit I’m fascinated that it has this huge impact.”

Telepathic bond? Is this the _profound bond_ Cas had talked about years ago? Yes, he always had kind of a sense when something was wrong with Cas, but he never felt actual physical pain and… Wait. “If this is a telepathic bond, was it Cas’ pain that I felt right now?”

“Probably,” Ketch shrugs.

Dean feels rage pooling in his stomach and a bit of panic overcoming him. “What do you mean ‘probably’? What the hell is Asmodeus doing to him?”

“I don’t know. But I can imagine that he uses torture to get every single bit of information about Jack out of him.”

The slight feeling of panic explodes immediately inside Dean and he sees red. If this is what Asmodeus does to Cas… if the angel has to endure this kind of pain… no, he won’t let that happen. “Okay, get me into there,” he says.

Dean feels his brother’s hand on his shoulder. “Wait, Dean, we should discuss this and make a plan before we just run in there. I don’t want Cas to hurt either, but it won’t help him if we go off at the deep end.”

“The plan is to get Cas out of there and preferably kill Asmodeus on the way,” Dean says through gritted teeth, looking his brother in the eyes with grim determination, “You didn’t feel what I felt just now, but I bet it didn’t look like a tea party to you either. I couldn’t save him the last time, Sammy, but he’s back and I won’t fail him. Not again.”

He waits for Sam to say something, but the taller man just nods, knowing there is no way he’ll change Dean’s mind.

“Wow, Lucifer was right,” Ketch says with amusement, “The knight in shining armor never disappoints to come to the fair maiden’s rescue.”

“For god’s sake, I may not be able to kill you now, but if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll punch you in the face,” Dean says and grabs for an angel blade and the demon knife.

He has no idea how this telepathic bond works, if it’s a one-way or not, but he puts everything he has in one thought, to send the angel a message. _Hang on Cas, I’m on my way. I’m getting you, I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm really interested what you think about it. You're invited to leave comments and/or kudos (but no pressure)
> 
> Also, if you'd like to say hello, I'm on tumblr: riverchester.tumblr.com


End file.
